Metal contact formation to electrically active areas in semi-conductor and solar industries often involves a removal of dielectric material(s) (e.g., an oxide or nitride material), which may exist to electrically isolate or passivate certain active areas. Commonly practiced methods may require several process operations, such as deposition of a mask layer, selective etching of dielectric layer(s), and removal of a mask, or laser with subsequent etch or anneal.